In the Wake of a Savior
by Doomsday91
Summary: “Clark Kent is dead.” he announced to Chloe as he vanished walking out of Watchtower. Oliver’s team has disbanded again and Metropolis is in desperate need of a Hero. Can Clark see that the world needs him more than he knows before it is too late? Post S8


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything in the DC Universe.**

**Summary: "Clark Kent is dead." he announced to Chloe as he vanished walking out of Watchtower. With Clark declaring himself dead after losing a friend and the disappearance of another, he vanishes without a trace. Oliver's team has disbanded again and Metropolis is in desperate need of a Hero. Can Clark see that the world needs him more than he knows before it is too late? Immediately following Season 8. Spoilers!**

**In the Wake of a Savior**

**Chapter 1: Lonesome**

_**Previously on Smallville…**_

The town of Smallville watched the wedding of Jimmy Olsen and Chloe Sullivan proceed in barn of their friend, Clark Kent. Clark was once again reunited with Lana after she had an encounter with Oliver Queen and found out that he was the Green Arrow. Before they could bury their relationship for good, the Ultimate Destroyer known as Doomsday made his presence known attacking Jimmy and putting him in the hospital before kidnapping Chloe.

Clark, Lana and Oliver were joined in their search for Chloe by three superheroes from the future, Imra, Rokk and Garth known as the Legion. They saved Chloe from the wrath of Brainiac but did not find Doomsday. Chloe soon reunited with all her friends and her husband, Jimmy at the same time Davis Bloome returned from and absence.

A missing Lex Luthor reappeared to try to sabotage Oliver Queen, Clark Kent and Lana's lives with the help of the Toyman. A bomb on top of the Daily Planet filled with Kryptonite was dismantled by Lana, who acquired a suit that absorbed Kryptonite. The bomb had so much Kryptonite that Clark and Lana had to be separated forever. Oliver finished Lex off though with a toy bomb that the Toyman had left him in the hospital and Lex was declared dead.

Tess Mercer found out the identity of Davis Bloome and kidnapped him, trying to get him to fight Clark and make him a savior for the world. Chloe and Clark eventually found out Davis' secret as well and tried to finish him off. He survived and Chloe hid him in the Talon basement until everyone found out about his whereabouts. The search was on once Davis and Chloe skipped town.

Oliver and Clark put their differences aside after Clark found out about Oliver killing Lex to try to put the beast to rest. Dinah and Bart were called in for some assistance against Doomsday which ended with Chloe using Black Kryptonite to separate Davis and the monster. Clark had a very brief battle against the beast before sending him down below to be buried for good.

Jimmy had saved Clark from a Green Arrow betrayal and found out that Clark was indeed the Red-Blue Blur. Chloe and her husband reconciled their differences and had one last kiss before Davis showed his true colors and killed Jimmy but not before Jimmy returned the favor. After a sad funeral for a friend, Clark went to visit Chloe at Watchtower and declared that it's his fault all the bad things have been happening including the mysterious disappearance of Lois during a fight with Tess. Clark declared himself dead to the world and walked out on Chloe, vanishing without a trace.

Tess noticed a bright light outside the Luthor Mansion and decided to check it out. The bright light was from the Orb, the same device Lex used to make the Fortress collapse and it released one of the most evil Kryptonians ever, General Zod.

_**And now the story Begins…**_

Tess looked shocked and appalled at the sudden appearance of the naked man outside on her lawn. A man with mysterious tattoos and symbols on his body. She had no clue as what to do as the bright light continued to shine forth releasing the man. She had been told by the Orb that she would be the savior of Kandor. And now this man was holding the Orb in his hand like it was his own. Tess turned around and marched towards the door to go outside and see what this mysterious man wants.

Tess walked towards her back door without even getting dressed into proper clothes and walked outside. By this time the light that was shining was pretty much gone with the exception of the huge symbol burned into the ground. She stopped several feet from the symbol as she wasn't sure if it would hurt her. The naked man continued to stand where he was with both of his arms now at his sides and the Orb in his left hand.

"Who are you?" Tess ordered crossing her arms waiting for an answer. "Reveal yourself."

"Zod does not take orders. He gives them." the man growled emotionlessly.

"What is Zod?" she asked still confused at his response.

"I Am." the man said slowly turning around to face her. "I am General Zod."

"The Kryptonian from Lionel Luthor's diary." Tess replied as her hands began shaking. "The one who wants to take over the world and make a new Krypton."

General Zod smiled. "Precisely."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still night in Metropolis, only a matter of hours after Clark Kent declared himself dead to his best friend, Chloe Sullivan. Chloe hadn't heard from Clark or Oliver or any of the rest of the team. Chloe sat still crying at Watchtower at the thought of Clark no longer existing figuratively and the fact that her cousin, Lois had disappeared off the face of the planet. Clark told Chloe before he vanished that he looked everywhere for Lois but couldn't find her.

There was no one left for Chloe to turn to now that everyone had disbanded after Jimmy's funeral and the defeat of Doomsday. Chloe tried not to think of Davis because he was the one who killed Jimmy and took him away from her. The door to Watchtower slowly opened up and a dark figure walked in slowly towards Chloe who had her back to the door.

"Ms. Sullivan." the man called as she wiped tears from her eyes not knowing that someone was behind her.

"Yes." Chloe said turning around to see someone she didn't expect. "Detective Jones."

John Jones nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Definitely not jolly." Chloe tried to laugh at the man from Mars.

"I saw Kal-El a few hours ago. He told me what he said to you." John Jones revealed crossing his arms. "Fortunately for you, I do not agree with Kal-El's decision to declare Clark Kent dead and I told him that."

"I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen." Chloe replied to the Martian man.

"Believe me, I tried to as well. It is difficult to change Kal-El's mind when he makes a decision." Jones stated nodding in agreement with Chloe. "Where is Oliver Queen and the rest of his team?"

"They disappeared after Jimmy's funeral like Clark." Chloe explained. It hurt her even when she said it aloud.

"I see." John Jones said thinking about something. "Look, Ms. Sullivan. If you need anything, come and find me. I'll be here."

"Thank you. It's good to know there's someone out there who feels the same way about Clark that I do." Chloe said wiping more tears from her eyes.

"I do think though, that you do need a vacation." John Jones smiled. "After all you have been through." he added as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, I do but my cousin, Lois is missing. I need to find her." Chloe quickly responded.

"I know, I have men working on it now." Jones agreed as he got to the door. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the way up in the Arctic, the Fortress of Solitude had returned to its normal colors or an Ice castle. Inside the Fortress, the man that declared he was dead was standing in the epicenter. Clark was wearing a black suit, the same black suit he had on when he left Chloe crying at Watchtower. He looked as if he were waiting for something to happen to him as he stood there quietly.

"Kal-El, my son." Jor-El's voice called through the Fortress. "You have returned."

"Yes, father. I have come to realize that all of the damage that has happened to those close to me is my entire fault." Clark announced to his father. "I have officially announced that Clark Kent is dead to all who knew him."

"Kal-El, you can not save them all. What you did for your friend Chloe Sullivan by erasing her memory of you was your choice. You saved her from Brainiac and you have saved lots of others in the past against Zod." Jor-El simply replied to his son.

"While that may be true but others were hurt from those events as well. Recently I fought the Ultimate Destroyer, Doomsday and through that unleashed a monster far greater than him, Davis Bloome who killed Jimmy Olsen, a friend of mine." Clark argued with his father. "And that is why I want to begin my training with you."

"Kal-El, I have waited a long time for you to make that statement." Jor-El said graciously. "However, I fear there is still an evil out there that I just can not let you leave behind just to train."

"What kind of evil?" asked Clark curiously.

"I am not sure yet, my son." Jor-El claimed. "I can not allow you to begin your training yet until it is stopped."

"Very well, father." Clark agreed as he super sped out of the Fortress back to the world.

____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The first chapter of my newest Smallville story. I plan on having this story lead right into Season 9. So I'm going to try to end this one where I think Season 9 will actually start. I hope you all liked. Please Review if you would like me to continue.**


End file.
